Solving the Problem
by InvisiblePuppeteer
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi are engaged and in love. However...Kyoya notices that something is wrong with Haruhi. What's bothering her? And how does Kyoya solve the problem?   "I want to help you, Haruhi."


**By the way... I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB! If I did... Well, I don't so I wont go there. Anyway, I dont own Ouran Highschool Host Club; the owner is _Bisco Hatori_. Sooo...**

****To the brave souls who are reading my very first, posted, fanfiction:**  
>OMG THANK YOU! cookies are given to readers! Soooo... without further procrastination... Here we go.<strong>

KyoyaXHaruhi

Solving the Problem

Kyoya glanced at his digital clock and sighed as the numbers flashed _2:37 am_ as if mocking his lack of sleep. Feeling sleep overcome him as if his life depended on it, which in hindsight it probably did at some point, he slid in between his silk sheets on his king sized bed. He was vaguely surprised to find his fiancée in bed next to him, however after finding that he slept best, with his arms wrapped around her in a bear hug as he slept, he proceeded to take her into his arms and began to dose off to sleep.

He couldn't sleep right away, he knew there was something wrong and he had to figure it out. He really did not mind that Haruhi was asleep in his bed, nonetheless it did slightly bother him. It bothered him solely because Haruhi lived in the dorms at a very prestigious law college. The dorms were nice, the beds were fine(he had bought her a new one for the dorm after many argument that he finally won)—he knew because he had checked— and her roommate was one of her best friends. A girl named Mana who had met Haruhi after a clumsy accident that was fully Mana's fault. Kyoya liked the girl Mana well enough and he knew that Haruhi practically loved the girl. So why was she here, in his bed?

She hadn't given him a reason as to why she was here; she just simply called one night and asked to stay over. A few days later she came over without warning and asked to stay the night again. Kyoya assured her that she didn't have to ask to stay over and since then she had slept next to him at least four or five nights out of the week. Kyoya didn't even finish much of his thinking as sleep deprivation kicked in and his brain turned off. His body simply shut down and he was fine with that.

Kyoya tightened his arms around Haruhi only to find out that she wasn't there when he woke up. Disappointed, he rolled over to get a good look at his clock, however the LED lights were blurry. He didn't have his glasses on, but he didn't remember taking them off last night….or earlier that morning as he recalled the '_am_' symbol on the clock. As he reached to feel around on the table next to his bed his hand ran over the top trying to find the cold and familiar shape. He realized that Haruhi must have had taken them off sometime while he was sleeping. Fixing his glasses into place he eyed the clock and found himself astonished. _2:12 pm. _He had slept a full twelve hours. But even so, he didn't feel like getting up. He decided to let his brain wander…Why hadn't one of the maids came and woken him? Even if he was the Low Blood Pressure Demon, a nickname he hadn't ridden himself of from high-school, it was still the maid's duty to wake him so that he didn't miss a meeting or something else of equal or greater importance. It took a good several minutes before he realized he had cleared all day to spend with Haruhi, as he missed her companionship and blunt wit. He was going to pull a high-school trick and kidnap her from school, of course unlike in Tamaki and the twins, he had checked to see if she had something important going on like an exam. Haruhi… There was something he needed to find out… Something had been bothering her and she hadn't confided in him. He knew it wasn't stress—he knew how she handled stress. To his knowledge her and Mana weren't fighting…well, maybe they were. He had yet to ask. But being Kyoya Ootrhi he couldn't just ask, he had to find out for himself.

From his rather comfortable spot on his bed he grabbed his ever present laptop and mutually present cell phone. While he booted up the computer he dialed his secret police. He had not actually told Haruhi that on occasion he had one of his secret police employees follow her or check up on her… He winced at what he thought her reaction might be—threatening to sue him, yelling at him, refusing to speak to him, all the above…He would never doubt her independence, but he did doubt her ability to take care of her self in a situation that needed finesse to escape from. She was blunt and honest and sometimes that just didn't work.  
>He yelled at a few employees, he threatened to fire some others, and still he got no where. No one could tell him what was wrong with Haruhi. He found that the officer following Haruhi at certain times found no evidence of a disrupted schedule. According to all the information gathered, the only thing that had changed in Haruhi's schedule and daily routines what the fact that she was coming and sleeping at Kyoya's place.<p>

His laptop fired up and he checked the daily stock markets and other ends about his companies; a business was a business and it could not be ignored even on the rare day off. He phoned for lunch to be sent up to his room and he ate with little gusto. He was eating, but not really tasting as he was also reading up on a new and thriving company that he was planning to buy out. After settling a dispute with two of his companies, a rather pointless dispute having to do with pay roll, he set back to his current worry. Haruhi. He had no way of finding out what was wrong unless he resorted to a direct approach—calling Mana.

He flipped open his cell phone and looked through his contacts. Haruhi had entered Mana's phone number into his cell for some reason or another, but now he was slightly glad for it.  
><em>One ring.<em>

_Two rings._

_Three rings._

Would this chick just hurry up and answer?

_Four rings._

"Hello?" A sleepy voice came through.  
>"Hello, Mana. This is Kyoya Ootori calling about a problem with Haruhi."<br>"Do you realize what time it is?"  
>"Noon."<br>"More like 3 am, Kyoya. I'm not in Japan, I'm out of the country. Wait—did you say something was _wrong_ with Haruhi?"  
>"Yes, and my apologies. I did not mean to disturb you at such an ungodly hour."<br>"Its okay. Now onto what is wrong with Haruhi. Did you do something to her? Or are you guys fighting or what?"  
>"Haruhi and I are fine, relationship wise. I haven't done anything to hurt her… She has been sleeping at my house for the past several weeks and I thought maybe you two were having a fight…?" He sighed, "She hasn't told me anything about a fight but I figured I would ask anyway."<br>"No…we aren't fighting. Several weeks? Well, it can't be because I left the country then. I just left about four days ago. I don't know what's wrong, she hasn't mentioned anything."  
>"I see. Goodbye." Kyoya hung up abruptly. Maybe he would just have to ask Haruhi…<p>

After sending her a quick text message that told Haruhi to meet him for dinner he spent the rest of the day plotting how to get Haruhi to tell him what the heck was wrong with her and watching over his stocks, company, and certain employees that he disliked, of course.

Fast Forward to Dinner

"Kyoya." Haruhi smiled at him and brush a stray lock of her long hair out of her face. She had grown out her hair about down the bottom of her shoulder blades and it had quite a stunning effect. She had also filled out in the feminine department since high-school, making her a beautiful young woman. Plus she was intelligent, witty, and her eyes—oh God, Kyoya loved her eyes. Big, round, and always sparkling, Haruhi's melted chocolate eyes made him want to just stare into them forever. Yes, he knew he was a little bit sappy, but he was a man head over heels in love and he didn't mind so long as he was not making a fool of himself in public.

"I'm glad you could come to dinner, Haruhi." He said, while he was a man in love he was still Kyoya Ootori, a smooth, calm, and always the cunning business man.

"How was your day, Kyoya?"

Kyoya spoke briefly about his stocks to appease her and while she may not have quite card, she listened. It was not just in one-ear-and-out-the-other kind of listening, everything he said, she heard. Somehow just by doing so she made him love her even more. It was not just him that loved her for just being her, it was everyone. Anyone could feel like the most important thing on the planet when she gave them her undivided attention.

Dinner was eaten around casual conversation and desert was omitted as Haruhi and Kyoya were quickly running out of pointless conversation. Kyoya wanted to get to the point but he wanted to do so in private. Haruhi could tell that Kyoya wanted something but was edging around it.  
>"Kyoya?" She looked at him with questioning eyes as they settled into Kyoya's limo.<p>

"Yes, Haruhi?"  
>"What's bothering you?" She sounded worried and she was.<br>"Actually, yes there is."  
>She gestured for her fiancé to continue.<br>"Its about you, Haruhi. I am worried about you." He slightly paused, "Now, please don't misunderstand me. But I know something is wrong. You've slept over for a few weeks now. I, really, truthfully, do not mind, actually I kind of like you sleeping over. But I am worried."  
>"I see." Haruhi nodded and turned to look out the window.<br>"Haruhi, I want to know what is wrong. I want to help—no, I want to fix it. But I can't fix it if I don't know what 'it' is."  
>"Its nothing—"<br>Kyoya growled, "Don't say 'its nothing.' Haruhi, believe me when I tell you that I know you better than that. I like it when you sleep over, however when you sleep over for a few weeks, then I know something is wrong. You haven't had a fight with Mana and while you may a bit stressed, I know how you handle stress. Something is worrying you." Kyoya was saddened and it dripped through his voice.

"You, I'm afraid you're going to get mad at me…"  
>Kyoya swallowed silently, Haruhi was still just looking out the window so she didn't see, "Haruhi, I love you." He said truthfully, "I will love you no matter what happens…"<br>"Even if I was pregnant?" Kyoya couldn't see her and even though she knew that she most definitely was not pregnant she had to ask. She and Kyoya and also never had had sex that would have meant she cheated on him. She wanted to make sure.  
>"I-is that the case, Haruhi?" His voice sounded strained now.<p>

"No. Its not. I just want to know that you'll still love me."  
>"I will love you."<br>"I promise you I haven't cheated on you or even flirted with anyone."  
>"Haruhi, I don't know that you could purposely flirt with someone." He attempted to lighten the mood.<p>

"Well, there is this guy…"  
><em>A guy!<em> Inwardly Kyoya choked, outwardly Kyoya looked like…Well, Kyoya, calm, cool, and collected. "And?"  
>"He keeps trying to ask me out. The first time I told him I was engaged. The second time—"<p>

_Second time?_ Kyoya raged inside, but again he only showed a calm expression.

"He yelled at me the third time…he began following me…I was scared to go back to my dorm—I didn't want him possibly hurting Mana—"  
>Typical, Haruhi, more worried about her dorm mate than herself.<p>

"Y-yesterday he hit me." She whispered.

Kyoya froze. "H-he…_what?_ Where?"

Haruhi, "Across my face and he grabbed my arms. T-there are bruises."  
>Kyoya pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat. "His name?" She whispered this man's name and Kyoya filed away in his memory. He tried to keep calm, but he really just wanted to beat something—preferably this moron who hurt Haruhi. Kyoya decided a more beneficial solution. He roughly pull Haruhi into his arms and even if she did struggle a bit, however she soon relaxed against him.<p>

"I'm sorry." She whispered into Kyoya's chest.

"Haruhi, hear me now. You. Did. Nothing. Wrong. And believe me when I tell you that its going to be okay, because I will personally deal with this man." He dropped his voice down to a whisper, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Kyoya felt his heart swell at those words and he swore the man wouho hurt Haruhi would never see the work force, much less law school, when Kyoya was done with him. Kyoya tightened his arms around Haruhi and smirked his signature smirk.

**Any comments? Flames? Grammar corrections? Love it? Hate it? Then click the little 'Review' button, all comments whether kind or CONSTRUCTIVE are welcomed. Thanks, and for those who read all the way through...**

**GLOMP! Thank you!**


End file.
